


Just Like The Movies

by Starrstruck_64



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Doug is a dick, F/M, Gratuitous use of movie references, slight fat shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrstruck_64/pseuds/Starrstruck_64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna was absolutely sure of two things in life:</p><p>1. Politics and religion made for horrendous dinner topics.</p><p>2. Powdered donuts, while messy and utterly fattening, counted as a gift from God.</p><p>Although she was fairly sure she could add one more thing to her list of absolute truths: Dean Winchester was going to be the death of her.</p><p>Or the one where Donna signs up for Creative Writing at Jody's urging and meets Dean, the TA who, while being without a doubt way out of her league, is really the perfect distraction for her first semester without Doug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like The Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SMANGST](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMANGST/gifts), [MischiefWriter9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefWriter9/gifts), [red_b_rackham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/gifts).



> First off art for this fic was done by the talented [Redrackham87](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6610834) who's been a wonderful help in cheering me across the finish line with this fic.
> 
> Secondly, there are a ton of movie references in here that will be explained at the end in a separate note section, but the story will make more sense if these facts are known.
> 
> 1\. Lucifer goes by Lu, but his name in the story is actually Luciano. Being as this isn't his story I didn't go into his siblings and who his parents are, just that he's known the Winchesters for a long time because he grew up with them and is Dean's bff. But if I decide to write more in this verse, I assure you you'll find out more about all the side character's backstories. (as in I have it planned but the will to write is lacking atm)
> 
> 2\. Lu and Dean live in an apartment near the school and are both doing graduate school.
> 
> 3\. I never actually named the college because I couldn't decide on one where they'd all be at, so for all intents and purposes it's just a fictitious nameless college.
> 
> 4\. The story takes place in 2010, so that I could make certain references, but I took liberty with the ages of the characters. So in here Dean was born in '83 and Sam in '87, also though she's not mentioned Mary is alive as is John. Lu and Dean are 26, Michelangelo is 28, Sam is 22, Donna is 24, and Jody is 28 (she took some time off before going to college).

Donna learned rather early on in life that things rarely, if ever, happen how they do in the movies. No matter what the silver screen tries to make you believe is possible, some things are simply only capable in film.

Not all parents are capable of maintaining a level of sage adviser found in your typical 80's film, and even fewer possessed the ability to remain understanding when push came to shove. Nobody (and I mean nobody) actually leaves their spare key in the visor of their car. Why that continued to be such a prominent part of movie GTA, Donna will never know. Contrary to popular belief, the nerdy girl doesn't always get the boy in the end. In Donna’s own experience, she knew all too well how unlikely it was for that particular scenario to unfold. 

However, there was one thing that the movies hadn't been wrong about. In fact they'd been all too right about this precious gem. Frenchie had been onto something with he amoebas on fleas on dogs comparison. Simply put, boys were stupid.

Well, perhaps not all boys, she's certain there are plenty of nice guys, but a certain jerk named Doug? Yea, he is certifiable stupid with a capital S. A PhD in stupid if you will, with a minor is jackassery.

“You're thinking about him again, aren't you?”

Cheeks flushing red, Donna shakes her head no. “Why would you think that?” Please don't answer that, please, please, please.

Rolling her eyes, Jody crosses her arms over her chest. “You've got that look on your face, you know when you're half frowning but your mind's a million miles away? Plus you've been looking out the window for the past five minutes as though it made a personal attack on you. Come on sweetie, talk to me.”

Donna sighs as she slumps down in her chair opting to keep her focus on the carpet rather than meeting Jody's gaze. “I can't help it; you know we'd been together almost four and a half years.”

“Yes, and then he went and proved what a jerk he was,” she says taking a seat on the bed across from Donna. 

“Yea, but he was my jerk.” She can hear how pitiful she must sound but she can't bring herself to care one bit. He was a jerk...is one, but he had been hers once upon a time ago. At least that was the case until he went and broke up with her before leaving for grad school. She didn't even get the outdated 'it's not you, it's me' speech before he left. 

If she's being honest, she much would have preferred that particular outdated speech over the curt 'I think we need to see other people' line he had used. It didn't get any better once he followed up with talk of them being on such different paths. That of course had been news to her, since they'd talked of their future before and nothing had changed. 

Well, almost nothing. There was of course, a 15 pound change, give or take a few pounds. Yes she wasn't proud of it, but honest to God she was working on dropping the extra weight. 

“Sweetie, I know he was, but don't you think it's time to move on? It's not healthy moping about...besides, the semester's starting and anything can happen, you know?”

Jody is right, but Donna hates having to admit she is in fact still moping over that jerk. She knows her roommate is just trying to show some tough love; she just wishes it weren't so tough. 

Logically Donna knows that throwing in the white flag to resign herself to a life of spinster-hood and cats is out of the question. Jody would never let her get away with such a move anyway, no matter how appealing it sounds. So instead Donna forces a smile and gives a nod for her friend's benefit. Who cares if she's lying through her teeth?

“That's the spirit,” Jody says, patting Donna on the back. “It's time to get back up on that horse”.

*~*~*~*

The thing about having a college dating record of one is getting back on the horse is a lot easier to do in theory.  Of course being the definition of social awkwardness has hardly helps matters, and her shattered confidence in the wake of Doug seems to be the cherry on top of this fail-tastic sundae. She's the proverbial ticking time bomb of anxiety and failure waiting to explode.

Few people can say their boyfriend's dumped them mid toast at the party they put together. Donna is (un)lucky enough to have that honor, and it hasn't made re-entering the dating scene any easier. 

Donna supposes she should feel lucky it was a small enough affair that the news had been slow to travel. Mortified guests were quiet guests, and there had been plenty mortified that night. Still, fake smiles and forced enthusiasm can't erase looks of pity. They don't make her want to give another go on the relationship wheel either. 

The stark contrast between real life and movie cliches was never more obvious than in those moments. If life were like a movie she'd have caught a break and bumped into the one person who didn't know of her past; likely an attractive exchange student or a possible transfer student. Unfortunately, real life was never that simple; certainly not hers.

She had never been more thankful for a busy schedule. At least now she had classes to keep her occupied.  This semester was already shaping up to be a doozy. She considers it a small victory she had nabbed a spot in that creative writing class Jody mentioned. At least she had something to look forward to, no matter how minuscule it seemed.

It would be nice to have a class to just write and perhaps work through some of her frustrations. After all, wasn't it in poor taste to keep things bottled up? Perhaps this is just the break she needs.

Besides she still has more than enough time to drop the course if it turns out to be a total bust. 

*~*~*~*~

Creative Writing is both equal parts something Donna is looking forward to and dreading. Jody, who loathed writing, had been smitten with the class and spoke so highly of the professor that it had piqued Donna's interest enough that she was a bit miffed she hadn't enrolled last semester. This semester she had made sure to register for it, it was rather exciting to land the class. Beneath the excitement remained an undercurrent of worry that she made a huge mistake. Who was she kidding? she wasn't a writer. Perhaps once upon a time she had enjoyed writing, but that seemed like so long ago.  She has serious doubts whether she could still write. Wasn't there that whole use it or lose it rule?

She's determined to make it through the first class before deciding on whether this is the year finally drops a course. So here she is, early even, waiting for the Professor, a Mr. Shurley, to unlock the door.

Thankfully she doesn’t have to wait much longer. She thinks she would have succeeded in talking herself into leaving before the bell had that been the case.

“Creative Writing, I presume?” 

Smiling, she gives a small nod in answer. “Hi, I'm Donna,” she says before entering and trying to claim a middle seat; easier to blend in that way.

“Well, welcome, it's always good to see students actually show up early for class.”

“Being on time is being early...least that's what father always says.” Flashing another half-smile she takes her seat, moving her book bag to the floor to root through.

“That's quite a good motto to have in life. I'm sure with that disposition you're going to do wonderful in this class.”

Oh God, she hopes that’s the case. She could use an easy A.

Being early does have the perks of allowing her dibs on the perfect seat; perhaps today would be a good day after all. Finding her pencil bag, she unzips it to pluck out a pen before opening up her notebook to the first page. Writing the date on the top of the page, she lets out a breath she did not realized she was holding. She focuses on her breathing, trying once more to attempt to get a grip before she has a meltdown on her first day.

'It's just the first class, relax...first days are for the syllabus, you know that.'

Of course her mind has always been apt to wandering at the best of times; now proves to be no different. Somewhere around the third run through of embarrassing things that could happen to her she notices she's no longer the only occupant. In a matter of minutes the classroom has managed to fill.

'Huh...well, I suppose it must be a fun class after all, if we're at capacity'

It calms her mind a bit to know that the class is exciting enough to warrant this attention. She still has some lingering doubts on how she will fit in with this crowd, but the bigger class is comforting. She isn't exactly an English major, nor a minor. Heck, she isn’t even a journalist of any kind, but neither is Jody and she had still managed an A-.

She doesn’t have time to dwell on that topic much longer before Mr. Shurley decides to start class. It’s perfect timing as far as class announcements go. The last thing she needs is to give that little voice any further fuel.

“Alright, it looks like we're all here, but I still need to do roll and then we'll get started.”

Halfway through the C's the door flings opens and in walks a leather clad man sporting a Zeppelin shirt and a flush that says he's just booked it across campus.

“Dean, you're --”

“Late, I know, but trust me, it's not going to happen again. I was disputing a grade with Mr. Singer and lost track of time. I got here as fast as I could.”

Readjusting his glasses, Mr. Shurley turns his attention to the class.  “It would behoove you all to get to know this man, seeing as he will be my TA and in charge of the study sessions. Dean, would you care to introduce yourself?”

“As Mr. Shurley said, I'll be the TA for this semester. The name's Dean Winchester, I'm in my second year of grad school working on my masters in English...”

Donna's certain that Dean gives a rather rousing introduction. He must have given the room has relaxed enough to laugh and dispel those horrid first day jitters. But for the life of her, she can't recall a single word of the speech past 'the name's Dean Winchester'.

But can you truly blame her when the man just has those gorgeous green eyes that emeralds must envy? You know the kind that just draw you in and swallowed you up? They’re the kind of eyes that deserved a warning or something, because they are DEFCON level 1 dangerous. She's ensnared, caught in their cross-hair, but she can't complain because what a way to go. 

And honestly, it's not her fault that she zones out mid-speech. Nor is it her fault that she might have that faraway smile plastered on her face again. Of course she won’t ever admit to that - that’s something she’s going to take to the grave with her.

Really, she can't be blamed for being hypnotized, between those eyes and that smile?  Good Lord, don't even get her started on that voice that just warms her to the core. Nope, wasn't her fault at all that Dean Winchester is pretty much perfect, from that wheat colored hair down to those boot clad feet.

It’s in that moment she decides there's no way in hell she's dropping this course.

*~*~*~

The plan is to play it cool when she gets back to the dorm. However Donna's plans rarely, if ever, go the way she expects them to. She was hoping to keep things, on the Dean front, quiet for now. But when your roommate is as well versed in your poker face as Jody is with Donna, discretion is out of the question. 

Donna still feels foolish for thinking she'd be able to hide a secret of that size from Jody.  In fact, it only takes one look for Jody to ask, “Who's the guy?” Donna wonders if she's actually that transparent or Jody is that observant.

Donna can feel the blush spreading across her face, so there's no point denying Jody hit the nail on the head. Rather than giving Jody the run around, she decides to woman up and tell Jody all about Dean Winchester.

She's rambling, she's well aware of that fact, but she can't help herself. The man is a cool drink of water and wonderful welcome reprieve in the desert period her life has become. Still, she trails off when she notices Jody arching a brow.

“You've got Dean Winchester for a TA? You lucky girl, and here I got stuck with that squirrely sleaze ball, what's his face.... Megatron”

Donna can't help but giggle at the face Jody pulls. “I think you mean Metatron. Megatron's the name of a Deceptacon. Though that sounds way cooler and would’ve made a better, less pretentious pen name to go by...” She trails off, head tilting as she thinks it over. No doubt there's some crazy copyright issues tied with that sort of pen name.

“Yea well, whatever- tron, he was horrible. But, Dean? Girl, you definitely lucked out. He knows his stuff and he's a damn fine piece of eye candy.”

Donna's cheeks flare a deeper shade of red than she thought possible. Oh fiddlesticks, this semester is going to be interesting, to say the least.

Jody just grins because she knows her friend has it bad, even if she's not saying anything. In fact the silence only proves her hunch; Donna is head over hills.

*~*~*~* 

She's not wrong about the semester being interesting. For one, she's enrolled for 18 hours of courses for the semester. Only God knows why she thought to torture herself in her last year of college. She’s still kicking herself for that move, it's such a first year thing to do.

Unfortunately, she’s not the type to drop classes willy-nilly* (read: ever, thank you very much). No matter how much she talks about it, she just can’t take the plunge. She’ll stick it through, no matter how awful the course. Hell she had managed to make it through Medieval Literature, and that was some ninth level of hell stuff. Creative Writing seems like a cake walk in comparison. For one her teacher isn't a spitter, and the course is blessedly free of Chaucer.

So yes, it’s a self-inflicted torture, but she can't complain. There is a part of her that is thankful for the surplus of papers and assignments. Better to keep the mind busy than let it wander, as they say. She's certain she's heard that somewhere from someone or something; perhaps a fortune cookie?

Regardless of where she'd heard it, the saying does have some truth to it, quite a bit actually. 18 hours of courses leaves little to no room for moping, which is just fine with her. She won't cry over someone who, Jody is all too fond of pointing out, just isn't worth the time let alone the tears.

Besides, her head is already spinning just trying to keep up with her classes and résumé updates. Now throw in the fact that her easy A class for GPA boosting is devolving into a slow burn of one-sided puppy love.

Sighing, she writes down what Professor Shurley has to say. Something about their next assignment involving recreating a fairy tale of their choosing? She's spaced out enough that she doesn't even register Dean passing out graded papers. At least, not until he lays her paper on her desk and she notices the note. In the bottom left margin in green in neat block print is a note: "please see me after class - D".

She reads the note twice and then a third time for good measure. Oh boy. Well, wasn't that just ominous? What could he even want? The paper read 98%, so it wasn't a matter of failing in horrible fashion.

Just once she wishes that she could catch even the tiniest of breaks.

*~*~*~*

The worst part about not knowing why the ridiculously good looking TA wants to talk to her after class means Donna's brain has free rein to concoct all sorts of crazy scenarios. She's almost certain she can check off the Officer and a Gentleman fantasy as a possibility, and those freckles dusting Dean's cheeks suggest he gets his fair share of sun, so she can dismiss the idea he is some broody centuries-old vampire choosing a feed bag that no one would miss.

She's weighing the possibilities that maybe Dean wants to tell her the assignment she turned in was utter poppycock when class finally dismisses. That knot of uncertainty in the pit of her stomach just worsens as the classroom empties.

She takes her time getting her bag packed before she even thinks of approaching Dean. She much rather not have an audience around for her impending embarrassment. Thank you but no, she's had more than enough for a lifetime. Heck, she's had enough to fill several lifetimes over if she's being honest. She hadn't been a particularly graceful child...or adult for that matter.

Wetting her lips, she steadies herself to just bite the bullet and get this over with. “You wanted to speak with me?” And God, does she sound pathetic to her own ears. She can only imagine how she must sound to Dean.

“Donna, yes thank you, please take a seat.” He motions to the chair across the table from him. “I'm sure you're wondering why I called this meeting.”

God is she ever. Of course in response all she can do is nod, still afraid her voice may come out far squeakier than she wants. And wouldn't that be the cherry on top of this sundae of embarrassment?

“I read your assignment, and I've got to say I was rather impressed.”

And, okay, that isn't the response she had been expecting. Her shock must show on her face because Dean chuckles, flashing an easy smile as he nods.  “I'm serious; your writing is quite spectacular. There's a refreshing realness to it that's just so hard to find these days. Have you had other writing classes before?”

“N-no.” God, she could kick herself right now. The first chance she gets to talk to the guy she's been crushing on and she has to act like a damn high schooler. “I mean I kind of took this class on a whim... I've never been much of a writer.” 

But that isn't quite the truth, or even a fraction of it really, that’s a bald-face lie. She used to love writing. It used to be a great stress reliever and she did think she was at least halfway decent at writing. Of course Doug thought writing was a waste of time, a sure fire way to unemployment is what he used to say. She doesn't even know why she had listened and given up on writing. Once upon a time she'd thought of at least minoring in creative writing. All it took was one scoff from Doug and she'd tallied it up as nothing more than a pipe dream. Unfortunately, that hadn't been the first time she'd given up a dream for him.

“Well, you've got talent. You should think about getting in touch with the school paper.” He tears out a piece of paper from his journal, scribbling out some email and contact information. “They're always looking for an original work to publish. Maybe you might want to think about turning in something.”

Dumbstruck, yes that is the word that best describes her facial expression at the moment. "I'll think about it," she says with a small nod.  Reaching out to take her paper back, her fingers brush against Dean's by accident, resulting in a static shock.

“I'm sorry!”

He just laughs before giving a self-satisfied smirk. “Don't be, it's just a side effect of my magnetic personality.” And oh God is he teasing her? Or is this, what flirting is like? Either way, it’s sink or swim now, either she read this right or she is about to make a huge mistake.

“Well, that was a rather shocking experience.” 

The second it leaves her mouth she wishes she could take it back. A pun. She couldn't do better than a simple pun? She really is out of practice.

Dean snorts, and how he makes a crass sound sexy? She will never know. She's pretty certain that flirting isn't supposed to result in the recipient snorting. Cheeks flushing red, she vaguely wonders if it's possible for a sinkhole to open up beneath her at this very moment, but given she's on the third floor she doubts it's going to happen. That'd be a weird thing to explain to the press anyway. "Sinkhole For One Opens in Middle of Campus, Claims Lone Senior".

“Man I haven't heard a good pun in a while, thanks, I needed that.”

Trying her best to school her features, Donna decides to go for broke. “Donna Hanscum, proprietor of good puns, at your service.”

It's a good thing she's sitting down because she's certain that had she been standing when Dean flashed that particular smile her way, she would have swooned. Heck, she may have even fainted outright. She still might if she's being completely honest with herself. 

“Quite a job you've got there.”

“Just doing my civic duty,” she says with a wink, and wow where did that come from?

“Well, your fellow countrymen thank you.”

Unfortunately it's at that moment Professor Shurley returns from coffee break. The change in mood is near instantaneous. Gone is the flirty sense of familiarity, now replaced with that nervous energy once more. Perhaps it's for the best. Donna doesn't think she could have come up with anything else particularly witty in response. Besides, she'd much rather go out on a high note and remember that smile Dean had flashed her way than be stuck with a look of 'by God above this girl is a serious whackjob'.

“I've got to go,” she says folding the piece of paper to put in her bag. “I'll see you next class.”

She's feeling on cloud nine as she gets up, all the way until she promptly walks into the door.

Frick on a stick.

“There's a door there.”

Dean looks like he's trying not to laugh as he nods in response. “Yep, there sure is.”

She thinks she says bye, but honestly she's on autopilot as she leaves the room trying to salvage some dignity. Seriously, couldn't she catch a break?

*~*~*~*

“Okay, enough already, who is she?”

Dean arches a brow turning to look at Lu who is laying on his bed so his head is hanging off the edge. “What makes you think there is one?”

Rolling his eyes, Lu moves to sit up so that he's sitting at the foot of the bed across from Dean. “Hello, did you forget that not only am I your roommate, and friend of 20 years I might add, but your best friend? Therefore, I'm more than knowledgeable on how you act when you're crushing on a girl. And don't give me that crap that you're not crushing, because it's as plain as the freckles on your face.”

Lu grins seeing Dean do his best fish impression as he tries to find the words for a rebuttal. The fact that he can't deny a damn thing only makes Lu's grin widen.

“Look, it's nothing; I can't even do anything about it. So can we just drop it?”

Lu's eyes light up in realization as he leans forward so his elbows are on his knees. “It's a student, isn't it?”

Dean Winchester does not blush, he doesn't stammer either, and yet he can feel the flush creeping it's way down his neck as he trips over words trying his best to backtrack. Damn Lu had majored in psychology for a reason, so he can see through anyone's feeble excuses.

“Oh, is it that chick whose essay you practically creamed your jeans while reading? What was it...? Debbie... Dinah...”

“Donna.” And why he was giving Lu more fuel, he’ll never know, but he figures it's because if he doesn't Lu will just keep going until he gets what he wants.

“Yes, Donna,” he says triumphantly, “so...when's the wedding,” he asks flippantly with a knowing smirk.

“Knock it off, Lu; we haven't even gone on a date...which I can't because she's a student in one of my classes. It's a conflict of interest and you know it, so drop it already.”

Lu has never been one to give up easily though. Most of the time Dean can appreciate that, after all it's that perseverance that had got the school to make RHPS in the courtyard a yearly tradition, but now he really doesn't want to face Lu's stubborn streak.

“Look, no one is saying boink your student, but the semester isn't that far from being over and I think it's fine to admit you like her. I mean, man, I haven't seen you this way since you were hung up on Lisa.”

Sighing, Dean shakes his head, “What's the point in torturing myself for a semester when I know I can't act on anything?”

“It seems like you're already torturing yourself. The least you can do is finally accept there’s actually something there, and it’s worth exploring this December.”

“What, like it's that easy?”

“Yes it's that easy. Come on, you're Dean fucking Winchester, quit your 'mangsting' and start a countdown like a normal person.”

For a second Lu thinks he's finally won, and then Dean slumps in his chair, shoulders sagging. “I don't even know if she feels the same. What if I'm just holding out for no damn reason?”

“Well, I suppose you'll just have to wait and see now won't you?”

Dean isn't Sam, but the bitchface Lu is currently being rewarded with is pretty damn close to Sam's. He figures it must be hereditary because he vaguely recalls being on the receiving end of it from John as well a number of times when his half-baked schemes inevitably went awry.

“Are you this helpful with all your patients, Lu?”

“Only with you.”

Dean can practically hear the grin in Lu's voice; it's positively infuriating.

*~*~*~*

Never let it be said that Luciano Fiore didn't do nice things for Dean. In fact one day Dean would thank him for this, he's certain, he just needs to not find out about the plan until it's already in motion. Of course, it would be a helluva lot easier to do if Sam would hurry up and get here already.

'Speak of the devil and he shall arrive.' Moving to unlock the door, Lu motions Sam inside. “About time you got here.”

“This had better be important, Lu. I'll have you know I'm risking being late for my criminal justice study group by being here.”

Lu rolls his eyes. “It’s serious, believe me...would I ever lie to you?”

“Yes, repeatedly, to my face even.”

Lu has a look of mock hurt at that statement but Sam's not buying it. He's known Lu for way too long to fall for those tricks.

“Look, I didn't ask you here to insult my honor; it's about your brother.”

“Dean?”

“No, the other one. Yes, of course Dean!”

And there's that bitchface Lu knows so well.

“Lu, you better have a point here.”

“Relax Samantha, don't get your panties in a twist, I have a reason for calling you here. Look, your brother is all mopey and it's getting on my nerves.”

“And how exactly do you expect me to stop the moping when I don't even know why he's doing it in the first place?”

Lu grins, “Funny you should ask. You see, I have a plan.” He waits until Sam raises his brows as if willing him to continue, but hey what can Lu say, he's always loved to drum up anticipation. “What do you know about Donna Hanscum?”

*~*~*~*

“You're late.”

“Hello to you too, Jody.”

Really, Sam had tried to arrive on time but Lu's wacky plan needed to be repeated, three times before Sam could finally get on board, and by that point it didn't matter how long his legs were. He had to accept the fact that he just wasn't going to make it to the library on time. Honestly it's a miracle he's only three minutes late, and he's got the sweat on his forehead to prove just how quickly he had been booking it to get here.

“You come from the gym or something?” she asks, looking at him fully for the first time since he's arrived.

“Or something,” Same responds as he moves his chair a bit closer to Jody. Keeping his voice down, he figures decides to forgo subtlety and just ask outright, “Your roommate, by any chance is her last name Hanscum?”

She arches a brow at the question. “Who wants to know?”

Sighing a bit exasperatedly, Sam runs his right hand through his hair. “Look, you didn't hear this from me, but my brother is apparently in some serious puppy love with her right now, like wistful sighs and heart eyes level puppy love.  Apparently he’s taken to moping around because he can't do anything about it and doesn't want to jump the gun...and why are you giving me that look?”

“Who told you that? Is it a credible source? Don’t answer that. Who am I kidding, of course it is, you wouldn't be telling me otherwise.”

Admittedly Sam is a bit confused because he hadn't expected this reaction from Jody. He figured there would be more resistance to hearing the plan. Or at least a 'I think you're going about this the wrong way' speech, instead he's greeted with a mischievous glint in Jody's eyes and honestly between Lu and Jody, Sam isn't too sure he's ready for this plan.

“Okay, what do you know that I don't?” Sam asks because seriously, Jody has to know something to be acting like that.

Smirking, Jody pokes a finger at Sam's chest. “I am a genius, that's what.”

Sam just rolls his eyes. “I said tell me something I don't know.”

“Well, for one, I know it’s certainly not unrequited, not by a long shot. For another, I know you've got a plan and I want in on the action. Donna deserves something nice and your brother certainly fits the bill.”

“You know, this went a lot easier than I thought it would. I thought for sure you were going to take convincing, I suppose I don't know you as well as I thought.”

Sam thinks he should be a bit shocked when she asks rather lasciviously if he'd like to find out more and winks at him, but he thinks he kind of likes being kept on his toes where Jody's involved.

*~*~*~*

Donna was absolutely sure of two things in life:

  1. Politics and religion made for horrendous dinner topics.
  2. Powdered donuts, while being incredibly messy and utterly fattening, counted as a gift from God.



Although she was fairly certain she could now add one more thing to her list of absolute truths: Dean Winchester was going to be the death of her.

There used to be a time where she was certain her epitaph would read, “Here lies Donna Hanscum, death by embarrassment, she will be missed by her many cats”. Now however, she's positive it's going to read, “Here lies Donna Hanscum, demise met by Dean Winchester's perfect face”.

Well, it’s far from the worst way to go. No, she thinks the worst death goes to killed acid-spewing aliens in space, but she's willing to concede death by revenge-seeking shark is pretty bad too. Unfortunately or fortunately, the jury is still out on that one; her brain takes its cue to start thinking of horrible demises she's seen in films. She's up to death by killer machine sent from the future when she realizes that people are leaving and wow, had she really daydreamed the entire class away?

“Ground control to Major Tom.”

“Hmm?” And of course it's Dean, because she's the girl who can't catch a break.

“You okay there, you seem a bit spaced out.”

Before she can stop herself, the words are out. “Well I'm doing a lot better than Ben Moss.”

She's expecting a weird look but instead she gets two raised brows and a look of surprise. “I'm impressed; I didn't take you for a horror film buff.”

“I mean, who doesn't love a good scare now and then?”

“At the very least who doesn’t enjoy a bad horror film?”

“Oh, but those are the best types of kind; they're so predictable and over the top.”

Leaning against the desk opposite from Donna, Dean nods in agreement. “So, what are your thoughts on Paranormal Activity?”

Pausing in zipping up her bag, she tilts her head slightly. “Honestly? The found footage trope is so Blair Witch Project. It was a neat trick the first time, but now it’s just so completely overdone. I mean, as far as tropes go, it has to be right up there with ‘boyfriend antagonizes the paranormal and meets his demise’. There were a few good jump scares and misdirection, but it was pretty clichéd. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I liked the movie, but I don't know how they're going to continue the story.”

“So then I take it you're not going to watch the sequel?”

She chuckles, shaking her head. “And miss out on a bad horror film? Not on your life.”

He's quiet for a moment and Donna figures that’s the end of the conversation, so she moves to stand and shoulder her bag, when suddenly he blurts out, “It's showing at Embassy Oaks next week.”

She pauses, looking at him a bit in surprise. “Oh...are you going to go see it?” She's really not sure what protocol dictates here. They're certainly not dating, and while she's head over heels for him, she's not sure at all how he feels. She figures she should play it safe and see where he takes this - better than mistaking casual conversation for a date.

Dean rubs the back of his neck and if she didn't know any better she would say he looks downright nervous. Okay, surely she's still day dreaming, because there's no way that Dean fricking Winchester is standing before her looking like a nervous wreck. Maybe she slipped into the Twilight Zone and this is some alternate reality; that sure as heck makes more sense than what’s happening right now.

“I uh... I don't know.” His face falls a bit before he casually tacks on, “I mean, I hate going to the movies alone.”

She swallows nervously and tries to calm herself. It would do absolutely no good to have her heart beat out of her chest before she can give a proper response. Wetting her lips, she tries her best to give a casual answer. “Well, who said you had to go alone?”

She hopes to God above that didn't sound as corny as she thinks it did; or as desperate.

“You're right about that, I don't have to go alone... I mean, maybe you'd like to go?”

She knows she should have been better prepared for that. After all, the set up was plain as day and still when he asks, she feels her throat seize up as she grasps for words to respond. She gets as far as “I...” before Dean cuts back in looking a bit flustered.

“You don't have to if you don't want to, just a thought.” He covers quickly. Sensing some hesitation, she wishes she could just assure him that it has nothing to do with him, she's just horribly awkward and why did she think it was ever a good idea to try flirting again? “I mean, I shouldn’t have just assumed you’d be free to go to the movies, or that you’d even want to go,” he finishes rather lamely.

Frick.

“No, it's not that...”

He looks at her expectantly, and did it suddenly get really hot in here? 

“I'd love to go,” she says relaxing a little when she sees him smile. And everything would be fine if she left it at that, but she's always had a habit of saying too much and now is no different. She's not even sure God above knows why the next words tumble from her mouth, but they do and she can tell instantly they're the wrong ones to say. “As friends, yea?”

Double frick.

Dean deserves an Oscar for the way he schools his features and just offers a small nod, but she can hear it in his voice when he says, “Right, friends, of course,” that wasn’t the answer he was expecting.

She wants to take the words back right then, but she can't get her mouth to work properly and then the moment has passed. Branding herself friends with Dean Winchester is far from the worst outcome this conversation could have yielded; still, she can't help but mentally kick herself at the monumental flub.

“I've gotta--”

“Right, um... I'll buy the tickets then; see you next class?”

Forcing a smile, she nods. Well, she can't blame anyone but herself for the self-imposed friend zone.

Frickity, frick, frick.

*~*~*~*

“Who in the hell came up with this plan, a twelve- year- old?”

Sam snorts at the look of indignation on Lu's face when he hears Jody. He hadn't thought it was a complete wash, a bit blunt yes, but shows you what he knows about secret match making scheme protocol.

“And what would you prefer we do instead, oh wise one?”

The sarcasm is strong with Lu on a normal day, but the second he's being questioned is when he shows top form. Leave it to Jody to subdue Lu to nothing more than petulant child status in under five minutes. Really, she was going to make a fabulous sheriff someday.

“Well, I certainly wouldn't use Clueless as my basis on how to match make -, it wasn't exactly ethical. Besides, when has any movie actually worked on matchmaking? And I mean, where the two they set out to match actually end up together, not some dark horse side character.”

“The Parent Trap.”

“It Takes Two.”

“Bridget Jones Diary.”

“101 Dalmatians.”

Sam stops short at that, turning to look at Lu with an arched brow. “101 Dalmatians...?”

He rolls his eyes at that. “Oh come on, it’s plain as day. ’Some love stories need a little help' ring a bell?”

“Dude, that movie is about the evil dog lady kidnapping dalmatians.”

“Excuse you, but Cruella is much more than an ‘evil dog lady’. She was a skilled entrepreneur before she went crazy for dog fur and spots. Besides, you're forgetting the important part:. Pongo totally sets up Roger with Anita.”

“Pongo? Wasn't that the dog?”

“Dude, you seriously need to research your Disney films; I find your lack of knowledge a bit disturbing.”

“Enough boys, I get it, some movies actually work there's just a plethora of hijinks along the way. So, if a dog can get a girl for both himself and his master, why can't we get these two to catch a clue?”

“Okay, well, what if we set up a group date and then we don’t show, leaving them to together? Would that be too simple?” Sam asks curiously.

Jody's about to respond when her phone vibrates twice in quick succession, and she just knows something’s wrong. Picking it up, she looks at the lock screen to see two new messages from Donna.

(Txt): Help...

(Txt): I made a huge mistake. Need to talk ASAP

Sighing softly, she pockets her phone as she moves to get up and grab her bag to leave. “Sorry, I'd hate to leave the brain trust but I've got to go... I think you're on a better track though with the group date. It needs to be classy though.”

Lu grins wickedly in response. “So I take it the strip club is off the list?”

She just rolls her eyes as she moves to get up. “Sam, I'm leaving you in charge before Lu here even attempts to suggest slam poetry.”

“Jody, you wound me. That's clearly third date material.”

Sam just shakes his head and wonders how they're going to pull this plan together in time.

*~*~*~*

Jody knows whatever happened is a big issue when she finds Donna on the bed, milkshake in hand, but hardly touched.

“I came as quickly as I could,” she says, a bit nervous that Donna doesn’t look all that inclined to talk, but rather appears to be a few seconds away from bursting into tears. Whether they’re from frustration or actual sadness she’s not sure, but she intends to get to the bottom of this. “Sweetie, you want to talk to me, tell me what the issue is?”

Biting her thumb, Donna gives a small shrug, not quite meeting Jody's gaze. “It's stupid...like really stupid.”

Moving to sit next to Donna on the bed, she gives her a gentle shoulder bump. “Come on, it can't be as bad as you're thinking.”

“You're right, it's probably 10 times worse.”

Jody gives Donna her best 'really?' look. “Come on, you've always had a flair for exaggeration. Just tell me what happened.”

“Best to rip it off like a band- aid right?” Donna sighs before continuing, “I think Dean asked me out.”

“Sweetie, that's wonderful!” 

“Eh...”

And that's when it sinks in, Donna had called her here for help, and having the guy of your dreams ask you out doesn't quite sound like a bad thing. “What happened?”

“It's a funny story...”

“Donna...” Jody loves her roommate, she swears she does, but the girl has a tendency to drag things out and right now all Jody wants is answers.

“I may have said just as friends,” Donna says quickly, cringing slightly as the words tumble out as though waiting for the response.

“Donna!”

“I know! I didn't mean to, it just sort of slipped out and then I couldn't take it back and now I'm stuck with a not- date with the person I'm crushing on and why is dating so hard?”

Jody sighs, deciding to go easy on Donna. From the sound of things, it seems she's already doing a dandy job of ridiculing herself without any more being tacked on top. “Look, it's not all bad,” she says gently, rubbing Donna's back. “I mean, you're still going to be on a sort of, kind of date.”

Donna makes a face that has Jody back pedaling because okay, perhaps that's not the best thing to say at the moment. Really though, she's certain they'll laugh about this someday. Someday very far off, like really distant future.

“Look, it's not a complete lost cause. There're tons of people who start off as friends and become something more.”

“Yea, name one.”

“It's like the basis for every romcom ever invented.” It's a flimsy line, but it is a popular trope so there has to be some truth right?

“My life isn't a romantic comedy though,” she whines. “I'm not tomboy enough to be Watts and unless you're holding out, I sure don't have any magical fairy dust on me.”

“Unfortunately I do not have any fairy dust in my possession; however, I do know that this is just a minor speed bump in your road to love. Look, the worst thing that can happen is that you two become friends. Now, that doesn't sound so bad to me.”

Sighing softly, Donna gives a small shrug. “Yea, I guess you're right.”

“As usual,” Jody says with a grin.

“Mm...but really, a 'speed bump in the road to love?' That's so corny.”

“Oh bite me, not all metaphors are works of art.”

“No, they certainly are not,” she chuckles, finally relaxing some. “Have I told you lately what a good roommate you are to me?”

Jody feigns ignorance shaking her head. “Not that I can recall...”

“Oh hush, I swear you're incorrigible.”

“Perhaps, but you still love me,” Jody sing- songs as she moves to her bed, reaching for her phone. Best to send the text while it's still fresh in her mind. This 'not date' can certainly be used in their favor. 

Pulling up a blank text she adds Sam and Lu into a group message:

(Txt) change of plans boys, I've got a better idea.

*~*~*~*

Lu has a snarky reply already typed out on the issue with being vague via text when Dean walks into the dorm looking like someone had kicked his puppy. Needless to say every fiber in Lu's body screams for him to investigate; back-sassing Jody will just have to wait.

“Tough day?” He's going for nonchalant, but he's almost positive he missed it by a long shot judging by the look Dean is giving him.

“Not really in the mood, Lu.”

Sighing exasperatedly, Lu flops unceremoniously on the bed across from Dean. “Look, no funny business, but you can't expect me not to ask what's wrong when you walk in looking all mopey and shit, so spill. What happened?”

Dean stays quiet for a full minute and Lu thinks he's in for the silent treatment to rival that week in '91 when he spoiled The Undiscovered Country, when Dean mumbles “friend zone”.

Arching a brow, Lu rolls over to his stomach and props his chin on his hand. “Friend zone doesn’t actually exist.”

Eyes narrowing, Dean begins pacing. “I knew you were going to make a joke of this.”

“I'm being serious here; I mean the friend zone literally doesn't exist. You can't put friendship and nice coins into a girl and expect sex to pop out. So again I ask, what happened.”

“I asked her out,” he says, not meeting Lu's gaze as he keeps up his pacing.

“So what, she said no?”

“No, she didn't say no,” he snaps.

Vaguely Lu has an image of Dean actually wearing a hole in their carpet and wonders if that would ruin their security deposit. He'd much rather not find out, so he moves off the bed to stop Dean's pacing with a hand to the shoulder so they're looking at one another eye to eye. 

“Okay, so what did she say that has you so worked up?”

“She said yes...as friends.”

Ah. 

“This is your fault you know, you told me to go for it.”

And this is true, but honestly Lu wasn't expecting Dean to go for it so soon.

“Look, this isn't a total loss you know.”

“Dude, you weren't there. I made a total fool of myself.”

He's not expecting the shove, but he figures he's earned it by the look on Dean's face.

“You're not supposed to agree with me, you're supposed to make me feel better.”

“Dean, I'm being serious here, she still said yes. Chances are she panicked. Like you said, you're still her TA. I'm sure everything will be fine.” Mostly fine anyway, but he knows Dean doesn't want to deal with possible answers right now.

Dean doesn't seem so convinced but the pacing has stopped and doesn't show any signs of resuming, so Lu will chalk that up as a win. At least the security deposit is safe.

“Yea, I think I'm going to go for a drive... Baby needs a wash and some gas.”

“I'll see you at dinner,” Lu says, waving Dean off. Car therapy was a double-edged sword. It means that this not-date, is eating Dean up inside, but it also shows he is going to get through this; eventually. The only question now, is if he is going to stuff it deep down and power forward pretending everything is just dandy, or if he was is actually going to deal with his feelings.

If Lu was a betting man, which he liked to think so, his money would be on the former thought. Still, he is a dreamer too, which is why he hopes to all that was holy that Dean would finally get some sense and deal with his feelings, if only just this once.

It's not until after Dean has left, that Lu remembers he has a text to compose. This plan had better be worthwhile.

*~*~*~*

“That's it, that's your plan? Do nothing is not a plan. In fact, I'm fairly certain by definition that's what not having a plan means.”

“Cool it, Lu,” Sam cuts in before the blonde has time to spiral in his tirade. “Seriously though, explain that one more time, Jody.”

Sighing, Jody rubs her temples reminding herself that this is for Donna's benefit and strangling Dean's roommate isn't going to win her any brownie points. “Are you deaf or just plain dumb? I think you missed the point when I said Dean already asked her out.”

Lu rolls his eyes. “Yes I heard that, but your girl also went and made it a friend affair, so the date is kind of null and void.”

Well, Sam had to give Lu credit, he was right this time. Friend dates just weren't the same as proper dates.

“I know, she made a mistake, there’s no need to rub it in. She's got a habit of putting her foot in her mouth but she doesn't want to be just friends, which is why we need to just let the not-date run its course.”

“So you think they'll realize they both want something more if we butt out?” Sam asks after a moment. “You do realize this is Dean we're talking about. He's the master of denying his feelings, especially when he thinks they're clashing with another's.”

“It's true, you know. He still won't tell Michelangelo the birthday apple pie he makes every year is too tart and they've known each other nearly 20 years now.”

“Okay, I don't know Dean like you two do, but I know Donna, and if we try to meddle anymore she's going to shut down. Trust me on this - we need to stay put. She's a big girl and she'll figure out how to tell him.”

Lu sighs in resignation. “Fine, we'll do it your way but don't say I didn't warn you.”

*~*~*~*

The week leading up to the not-date is brutal with how slow time seems to creep forward. Not even multiple papers and countless pages of reading could occupy Donna's mind long enough so she could stop stressing over her monumental flirting flub.

It certainly hadn't doesn't helped matters that things are rather awkward between her and Dean. He isn't exactly closed off, but there seemed to be an underlying uncertainty lacing their interactions. It's enough to drive Donna up a wall, but after all, this is her doing.

What she wouldn't give for her own DeLorean, for a chance to warn her past self not to make the same mistake; damn the rules of time travel.  Although, with her luck she'd end up with the original plutonium run car instead and still be screwed.

Rubbing at her temples, she tries to quiet the doubt long enough to decide on what to wear. It may be a friend date, but she wants to look nice without looking like she's trying way too hard.

She has two dresses to her name and both are way classier than a movie not-date implies. The skirts are out, partially because one is too small, while the other two are loud print and dirty respectively. Besides, she hasn't worn a skirt all semester, let alone shorts, and the last thing she wants on top of nervous energy are bare legs with obvious nicks from shaving; thank you, but no.

That leaves jeans or slacks, and since this isn't a FBLA meeting, she decides to don the dark wash blue jeans and pair them with a simple pale pink V-neck and a light gray jacket. 

She decides to go all out and curl her hair and add some light make up. She hasn't been on a first date in five years - sure, this one is as friends, but she isn't going to let that stop her.

By the time she's applying her lipstick, she's feeling much more confident than she had 20 minutes prior. In fact she's calmed down enough to make a promise to go easy on the over thinking business. No need to freak out needlessly, after all.

Running a hand through her hair, she smiles at her reflection. She's ready to go, 5 minutes early at that, and she feels great.

There's a knock on her door at 7 on the dot, signaling Dean's arrival and her resolve not to panic and over think things promptly flies out the window at 7:01.

*~*~*~*

The ride to the movie theater is relatively quiet, save the soft sounds of Zeppelin filling the car. It isn't that Donna is actively avoiding conversation, she’s just not sure what to talk about and it seems as though Dean is having the same problem. 

It isn't until they finally make it to the theater that they've found a safe topic to talk about, the initial awkwardness has begun to dissipate, and that knot of worry that has had a stranglehold on her insides has finally eased somewhat.

“It's pretty crowded here,” she murmurs, catching sight of the long lines at the ticket booths.

“Good thing I pre-ordered tickets,” Dean says holding up the tickets with a smile. “Come on, let's get some popcorn,” he says moving a hand to her back to gently guide her.

Her heart promptly does a somersault, and she can't help but smile as she follows Dean's lead to the concession stand. She's fairly certain nothing can ruin this moment.

“Donna?” 

Frick on a stick with a brick.

Donna swears if there’s a way to test the temperature of her blood at that moment, it would show a drastic drop to ice cold at the mere sound of that voice. 

“Donna…” And there's that smile with far too many teeth for comfort. Really, has Doug always been this creepy shark-man predator looking, or is she just now hyper aware, seeing it from the other side for once? “Looking good,” he says before giving her a once over.

It's enough to make her skin crawl. Even so, she finds herself taking the bait and responding with a proud, “I've lost 5 pounds.” She knows it's not a lot, but she has been trying, and this semester hasn't left much time for exercising in her schedule so she considers it quite the accomplishment.

Of course she should know by now that where her weight is concerned, Doug has always been brutally honest with his thoughts. 

“You're a quarter of the way there!” 

She can feel her cheeks flush scarlet out of embarrassment, and yes she's absolutely mortified, but all she can bring herself to wonder is how Dean is taking this. She half expects Dean to be looking at her in pity; instead she's surprised to see his features shrouded in anger.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Do you get your kicks shaming women?”

Doug's eyebrows rise in surprise as if he's just now noticed that Donna isn't here alone. “Good for you," he says turning back to Donna, "getting back on that horse. See, I told you'd be fine, some guys like girls with a little extra--”

Doug never gets to finish though, because before he can manage another word, Dean is throwing a right hook that makes a sickening crack when it connects. 

If asked about it later, Dean will just give a small shrug and say the prick had it coming; which wouldn’t be a lie. If anything, Dean just regrets not having thrown the punch sooner.

*~*~*~*

The manager asks them to leave shortly after the punch is thrown. He gives them an apologetic look having witnessed the cause, but the theater's protocol dictates that both parties involved are escorted off the premises. He does however promise them that he will honor their tickets for the next week and apologizes once more for the inconvenience.

The escort, as it turns out, is simply to the front curb leaving them to walk back to their car. They've nearly made it back to the car when Donna turns to look at Dean. “Let me see your hand.”

Dean looks as though he’s ready to protest, when he catches sight of her face and just nods instead, letting her inspect his hand. There's nothing wrong with it - honestly Doug's face took the brunt of the damage - but Donna is glad that he is humoring her if only to ease her worry.

She's quiet for a moment looking over his hand in the pale light of the parking lot, fingers brushing over his knuckles to assess the damage. “I'm sorry movie night is ruined,” she murmurs after a while, eyes glued on Dean's hand making sure there's no split skin or bruised knuckles.

“It's not your fault. Besides, it was totally worth it,” he assures her. 

Smiling faintly, she finally raises her gaze to look him in the eyes. “Yea, thanks for dealing with Doug...he was way out of line.”

“Hey, that's what friends are for,” he says with a faint smile that just about breaks Donna's heart.

She has to tell him. There's no way she's sitting on this for eternity, not when her John Hughes perfect ending is in plain sight.

“I don't want to be friends,” she blurts out. “I mean, I don't want to be just friends,” she amends looking up at him a bit shyly.

Dean looks confused for all of three seconds, eyes flickering over her face before realization dawns on him and that friendly smile has blossomed to a full-fledged grin. “Oh, thank God, I didn't think I could be either.”

Her brows furrow slightly at that. “Why didn't you say anything?”

“I thought I was obvious, and then you said ‘just friends’ and well... I thought it was better than missing out completely.” He gives a small shrug, free hand rubbing the back of his neck. “It's stupid, I know, but if you wanted us to be friends I was willing to bite my tongue because you seemed happy.”

She wants to kiss him right then; so she does.

There's no sudden euphoric feeling akin to fireworks, but then Donna always found that analogy to be a bit disconcerting. Fireworks burn bright and fade fast. She never understood why anyone would want to describe their love that way. Especially when she knows fireworks can't hold a candle to what she's feeling right now.  

Nothing will ever compare to the feeling of Dean's lips moving against hers. The way he's gentle without being too passive, how he's got just the right amount of stubble to drive her crazy…it's more than she could have hoped for in a first kiss. It's enough to have her feeling a bit heady from the kiss alone. It's a slow burn of pent up lust and love that threatens to consume her whole; it's utterly perfect. 

She doesn't remember when Dean's arms wrapped around her, but they're there now, and it just feels so natural that she has to wonder why it took them so long to get this point. She thinks she could spend forever in this moment, kissing until she feels dizzy with want, but oxygen is still something she requires so it's with great regret that she has to break the kiss.

“Wow,” he murmurs softly, voice sounding absolutely wrecked.

“Yea.” She thinks she can be excused for lacking eloquence after a kiss like that.

“Call me crazy, but I think we need to do it again...for the sake of science." He nods seriously.

“Well, who can argue that logic,” she says, corners of her mouth twitching as she fights a smile. "For science."

So they do.

*~*~*~*

They do eventually go to see Paranormal Activity 2, Dean insists, and well, Donna has no reason to argue against that. She wasn't kidding about wanting to see the film, and this time they can do it right as a proper date.

It still makes her smile to think about that. She has a proper date with Dean Winchester. More importantly, it's not just a one-date sort of deal, she's actually dating him; she's in for the long haul, and she knows he is too. 

Sure it was a weird road, to get to that point, to say the least, but she knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was all worth it so that she could end up here.

Here being sat mid- theater, Dean's hand in hers as they watch the trailers for upcoming films. Sure, the preview for Due Date looks promising, and she's already formulating a second date night, but she's more interested in how her fingers fit so perfectly alongside Dean's. The theater may be noisy and cramped, but that doesn't matter right now. Heck, it might as well just be her and Dean in the theater alone, because she couldn't care less about the boy kicking the back of her chair or the girl on her phone two rows up. The only thing that matters is she's here with Dean and she is honest to God happy for the first time in a very long time. 

Yes, she's certain that this is her own Disney ending, and truthfully she can't imagine anything more perfect.

Realistically Donna knows that life isn't at all like the movies. You can't walk away from an explosion without incurring some harm. Radiation certainly doesn't yield super powers of any kind, whether from direct contact or mutated bug. People still don't leave their keys in the visor. But sometimes, in rare moments, things are as simple as the movies.

Because every once in a blue moon, the goofy girl does in fact get the hot guy.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this is the outfit Donna wears to the movies:
> 
> Donna's look http://www.polyvore.com/donnas_date_night/set?id=190206359#scroll_position=291
> 
> Dean's look basically how he looked at the end of Yellow Fever when he's having a beer with Bobby & Sam. >> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/72/72/cd/7272cdc33a6662581c787fee851160d6.jpg
> 
> Movie references
> 
> 1\. Understanding parents/geeky girl getting the guy, basically every 80s movie ever made
> 
> 2\. I've seen the keys in the visor trick in many movies but this is specifically referencing T2: Judgment Day
> 
> 3\. Frenchie's "amoebas on fleas on dogs" line is from Grease
> 
> 4\. Again another famous trope but this one is specifically in reference to Mean Girls, how Cady came in and was friends with Janice and had no clue about the whole Regina ties.
> 
> 5\. Blatant Transformers nod to the head Decepticon
> 
> 6\. An Officer and a Gentleman, specifically when Zack comes and carries Paula out of the factory.
> 
> 7\. Twilight reference, but also a nod to other less sparkly vampires in general
> 
> 8\. Aliens, not so much tiny creatures hatching from your chest but the grown-ups attacking you with their acid drool
> 
> 9\. Jaws, more specifically the second and fourth move respectively
> 
> 10\. Terminator reference can be applied to movies 1-3 specifically to Sarah Connor, John Connor, Katherine Brewster and John's entire higher ranking officials in the resistance, respectively.
> 
> 11\. Ben Moss is the asshole lawyer who gets chopped in half by a glass door in Thirteen Ghosts
> 
> 12\. Blair Witch Project kind of started the whole found footage and hand held filming that's spiraled out of control and completely over saturated the market.
> 
> 13\. Paranormal Activity 1 came out in 2007; Dean asks if she's interested in seeing Paranormal Activity 2 which came out in 2010
> 
> 14\. Clueless, Cher tries to set up two teachers to get a passing grade.
> 
> 15\. Parent Trap & It Takes Two are literally the same movie just one features Lindsey Lohan and movie magic and the other the Olsen twins involving them getting their parents back together after meeting at summer camp.
> 
> 16\. Bridget Jones Diary, her mom tries to set her up with Mark at the Christmas party and even though she fights it initially it turns out to be the right call on her mom’s part
> 
> 17\. 101 Dalmatians, as stated earlier, Pongo finds Anita (and by default Perdita) to set up with Roger
> 
> 18\. Some Kind Of Wonderful reference to the whole Watts/Keith romance, going from one of the guys to the woman of his dreams.
> 
> 19\. Pixie dust is in reference to 13 Going on 30
> 
> 20\. In this story Dean and Lu met and became friends when they were 8 years old. Dean is a Trekkie and in here so is Lu. The silent treatment was a result of Lu spoiling Dean with the ending of The Undiscovered Country, concerning Valeris.
> 
> 21\. Nod to Back To The Future 1&2 specifically, for the DeLorean, but also for the note that Marty writes Doc to try and save him from being shot in 1985. Also the fact that the car initially runs on plutonium before Doc makes it run on biodegradable energy.
> 
> 22\. John Hughes, I mean if you've seen any of his films you know they all have amazingly uplifting endings (except don't even mention pretty in pink to me bc I'm still hella bitter over Duckie). In particular though the movie that most ties into this fic is 16 Candles. As in the girl who doesn’t think the guy likes her but turns out he does the whole time all the while she has no clue; not as in letting a geek borrow your underpants for 5 minutes.


End file.
